Implied Contracts
by Alynxkia
Summary: Contracts are tricky things. Everything open to interpretation. Those who know the rules can manipulate them. S/K
1. Break Contract

**Chapter 1: The Breaking of Bonds  
**

As a result of various leads going in opposite directions their customary group had split up. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala had all gone towards Sango's old village following a rumor about a demon with suddenly gaining extraordinary strength. Mean while, Inuyasha and Kagome headed towards the Eastern lands after a snake youkai they had been chasing for the last three days. Finally they had cornered the youkai and retrieved two jewel shards from its head. Mission accomplished, Kagome asked Inuyasha to take her back to the well as agreed only to be denied… again… as usual.

"Inuyasha, I need to go home!"

"What do you need to go home for, wench? We still need to get the other jewel shards!"

"Inuyasha…" His name came out in a terrifying singsong voice, "You promised me I could go home this weekend if I stayed here for the last weekend." Inuyasha glared at the miko before sitting down cross-legged, shoving his arms in his sleeves and turning his head away.

"In-u-ya-sha." The name was whispered in warning.

"Keh, Fine go! Don't expect me to take you."

"It's miles to the well!"

"Not my problem." Inuyasha's nose stuck up in the air.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was flung up in the air only to be slammed back down.

"Ahhhh!" THUD. Lifting his head from the hanyou sized crater the dog demon yelled at the source of his pain.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You are such a jerk!" Kagome's hands flew about wildly.

"Well if you weren't so lazy-"

"LAZY! Me! Why I aught to…"

"You aught to what?" There was a long pause as the Kagome searched for words.

"Hmph" With that Kagome turned on her heel and started walking proudly away from the aggravating hanyou. Inuyasha stared at her receding form for a moment before it hit him that she was leaving. Jumping up he ran quickly after her to catching up. Kagome glared at him as he moved to block her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded throwing his arms out. Kagome stepped up to him, took two steps to the side, and then continued forward.

"Home." The clipped way she spat out the word should have warned Inuyasha not to push the human girl. Despite her dull teeth she had a rather strong bite. Like any and all warnings concerning the miko from the future, Inuyasha a) ignored them, b) never heard them to begin with., or c) was simply girl dumb.

"How are you going to get there, eh?" Inuyasha dropped his arms and continued to tail the girl.

"By walking on my own two feet. I _do _know how." Patience Kagome, patience. Kagoma attempted to calm herself down. She knew Inuyasha, so why had she expected this time to be any different was beyond her; a foolish hope. He never wanted her to go home. Though in truth, he never wanted her to stay either. Not so long as his precious Kikyou 'lived'… or perhaps existed was a better word. One who needs to feed on the souls of others in order to move cannot really be referred to as alive. Damn clay pot. Kagome kicked the ground imagining her previous incarnations face beneath her feat. She knew it was petty but it was oh so satisfying.

"You'd never make it. You'll be eaten alive before you get half way there." Inuyasha taunted. Kagome did a roundface causeing the hanyou to skid to a stop to avoid colliding with her.

"I can take care of myself!" Inuyasha's ears flipped down to prevent further damage to his eardrums.

"Ha! You're always getting into trouble." He had a point there; not that she was willing to admit it. Just today the snake youkai had almost eaten her when she had first come across it. Thankfully its fangs hadn't been poisonous and Inuyasha had come in time. Though where he had gone off to begin with… ARG! She was going to kill Inuyasha if she stayed much longer! He…he was… was inconsistent, moody, and unreliable and couldn't make up his BLOODY MIND!

"You can't survive without me taking care of you." Kagome's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's words. He did not just imply… oh yes he did. The forest around them quieted as if sensing the human girl's fury.

"You! Take care of me! All those times you ran off to _her _I was nearly killed; sometimes by your darling Kikyou herself." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably as a wave of guilt almost overwhelmed him. Not knowing what to do, he lashed back out.

"It just proves my point that without me you're dead meat." Kagome's hand shot up poking him in the chest.

"I beat you, didn't I? I came back through time, won a battle with Mistress Centipede, revived _you_, saved the village, freed _you_, and then I beat _you _when you tried to kill me. Then I saved _you _from your brother. I gave _you _the tentsuseiga that _I _pulled out. I even saved you from Kikyo when she tried to drag you to hell. I broke you brother's armor when you fought him. I brought you back when your demon blood took control. Regardless of your claim, you are not my protector!" The human girl's foot stomped the ground with her fury as her hands fisted at her side. Her words slowly echoed through the trees eventually fading into an eerie silence.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock. She had never struck out like that before. Sure, she called him a jerk and sat him a lot, but this? He remembered that day in his father's tomb when he had told her he would protect her; the feeling he got when she had accepted his words. No one had ever trusted him to protect them before. Not even Kikyo. His ears laid back against his head in hurt. Did she even realize what she had just said? Inuyasha knew he had to fix this somehow. If going home would make her take back those last words he would gladly bring her back to the well and suffer through those days while she was gone. While she was living a life without him in it.

"Kagome-"

"No, Inuyasha. I've had enough. I'm leaving." With that the girl marched off leaving a very confused and hurt hanyou behind her. How had he messed up so badly? He was about to go after Kagome when another voice intruded.

"Foolish Inuyasha." The hanyou slowly turned to glare up at the tree behind him. There, high in the branches he could make out an all too familiar white clad form resting on a thick branch leaning back against the trunk. How had he missed Sesshomaru's scent?

"What do want?" Inuyasha managed to keep his words civil. He could tell his half-brother wasn't here for a fight…this time. Still he drew Tenseiga just in case. Sesshomaru ignored him staring up at the sky as night fell. Inuyasha began to shift uneasily as Sesshomaru kept his silence. Finally he spoke again.

"If you were smart you'd go after your miko." With that he leapt down from the tree and started to walk away. Inuyasha's jaw dropped is shock.

"She's not my miko!"

Sesshomaru paused, but did not turn around. "Your woman."

"She's not that either."

Sesshomaru continued his exit merging into the tree line.

Inuyasha turned to run after Kagome, but the oddity of the situation made him paused. Why on earth did Sesshomaru care if he went after Kagome…let alone what his relationship to Kagome was? He suddenly had an image of Sesshomaru's hand around Kagome's throat squeezing out her last breath just so his half-brother could hurt him. He couldn't let Seshomaru know how much Kagome actually mattered to him. They were just having a fight. She'd go home and come back in a few days like she always did. He'd say he was sorry and everything would be alright again. She was his best friend. Maybe more. No, Sesshomaru must never know Kagome's worth

"Nothing. She is nothing to me." Inuyasha yelled into the woods where his half-brother had vanished. He waited to see what his brother's reaction would be, but there was no response. Inuyasha cursed loudly before turning to go after Kagome. Sesshomaru was a cold bastard and he didn't trust him. While he could have run and caught up with her in a few minutes he knew that when she was this mad she needed space. (He wasn't quite that stupid.) He'd follow at a safe distance. Out of sight but well with in hearing range if she screamed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, his proclamation had been heard. 

"Foolish Inuyasha." The words whispered on the breeze unheard by all but he who spoke them.

* * *

"Inuyasha no baka." Kagome muttered under her breath as she marched back towards the well. She made an interesting sight to anyone who might be watching as she strolled through the forests as the sun started to dip below the horizon. Her body was bent forward under the weight of an obscenely overstuffed yellow backpack as she stared at the ground. Mud decorated the majority of her strange clothing and along with a slightly darker substance a more sensitive nose would recognize as blood. Several bruises were starting to develop adding to the haphazard polka dot look to her assemble. The strange girl's hair was matted and in danger of blinding her field of vision entirely. To top things off she was only wearing one shoe giving her a slight limp. The other shoe lay miles behind. A rather sharp stone had caught the edge of the shoe as Kagome stepped upon it effectively tripping herself and destroying her already abused footwear. 

"He is such a jerk!" Kagome yelled indulging in verbally abusing the hanyou. She needed to go home. It had been over a month and she needed supplies. Kagome sighed as she readjusted the weight of her pack yet again. At least she was in familiar territory now. She had spent enough time in Inuyasha's forest that she could recognize the trees and the way the land flowed. Unfortunately, it was long past nightfall. Kagome considered herself very lucky to have come this far with out any confrontations. If there wasn't some demon looking for jewel shards or a meal it was one of Naraku's offspring trying to kill her. On reflection it wasn't luck, it was miracle she was still alive. So maybe Inuyasha was right. She did attract trouble in large doses. That didn't mean she couldn't survive without him babysitting her constantly. She was almost to the well and soon she'd be home with no help from that stupid inu demon. Need him to protect her…ha!

* * *

Inuyasha snarled as the last rays of sunlight faded. Kagome's scent had led him into the middle of nowhere before it ended abruptly. He cursed the girl's stupidity and his own. Where could she have gone? Once more he circled the area searching for something he might have missed before; a clue, a foot print, a scent, anything. The normally soothing sounds of night irritated Inuyasha's nerves. Humans in general should not be alone in the woods at night. Human females even less so. Human females with shikon shards…. he needed to find Kagome and fast. Inuyasha jumped up into the air landing on the nearest tree branch. From there he leapt from tree to tree scanning the ground below him. The moon had risen before he came to a stop. Sniffing the air a cruel grin marred his face. 

"Kagura." The name whispered on the wind to the demon that it belonged too.

"Yo." Kagura floated on her leaf not far from where Inuyasha balanced.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha spat the words out.

"My freedom and you're going to help me get it."

"Why would I help you?"

"Right now you're in a circle trap. I'll get you out… if you agree to help me."

"I'm not in any trap." Inuyasha crossed his arms and started walking away, branch by branch. Kagura's leaf swerved in front of him.

"Fool. Try going somewhere. Anywhere." A part of Inuyasha wanted to just sit down where he was simply because Kagura said to move, but Kagome…

"Fine!" With that Inuyasha took off for the village. Kagura couldn't trick him. Eventually a circle trap repeats. If he was in one it would have repeated already and would have run into Kagome's scent trail again. Or the same tree patterns. He had been going long enough where even the most skilled would have had to set a repeat in the spell. Kagura was just a distraction set by Naraku. Which meant… Kagome was in trouble! Inuyash bolted through the forest only to skid to halt as he came upon the wind sorceress again.

"What the fuck!" He 'was' in a damn trap!

"I told you." Kagura smiled.

"There wasn't a bloody repeat."

"A master of illusions indeed."

"How'd you know it was a circle then?" Kagua just looked at him. Slowly he figured out that she had seen him walk in circle from above the trap. Not within it. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I knew you'd see things my way."

* * *

Kagome cursed under her breath. She knew where she was but she was lost; a contradiction in and of itself but none the less that was the case. She looked up at the God Tree for at least the twentieth time that night. The well was only a couple minutes from the tree, but just before she could reach the well's clearing she stood back at the Goshinboku. With a sigh she set down her heavy back pack and stretched. Kami she was sore. Ruefully she admitted traveling with Inuyasha was easier then on her own. The instant she thought that she was filled with anger. It just went to show she depended too much on him. Like she had told Inuyasha, she had two feet and knew how to use them. Too bad her feet were tired. Kagome slumped unceremoniously against the tree with releasing heavy sigh. 

"It seems to me that you don't want me to go home tonight." Kagome spoke to the tree. She knew it was foolish, but she had always talked to the tree when the world confused her. Now was no different. She couldn't find the well although she knew where it was. If Kagome walked in a circle one more time she might have broke down crying in frustration. She wanted, needed to prove she could do this alone. Inuyasha was going to laugh when he discovered she got this far only to fail.

Kagome's stomach rumbled loudly protesting its treatment. It was inhuman for it to be subjected to this many hours without nourishment. Kagome dug through her bag searching for any food Inuyasha and Shippo might have missed. Her fist punched the bag when she found nothing but crumbs. The pigs! Sulking some what she decided to clean up the best she could. She wasn't going anywhere and there was nothing to eat; at least she could get more comfortable. Not to mention her mother would flip if she returned home looking like this. Thank the modern era for moist napkins. Kagome hummed softly as she cleaned the dirt from her skin, her tune pausing abruptly now and then when she discovered a deep scratch that needed cleaning. When she finished with her skin she moved on to brushing her hair. This took much longer than planed. Wincing in pain Kagome finished the job and was filled with an air of satisfaction. At least now she didn't look defeated. Sitting back against the God Tree yet again, Kagome rested. It wasn't long before she opened her eyes again. Something had changed. Quickly she shouldered her back pack and headed off for the well. She hesitated before taking that final step before she would wind back up at the Goshinboku. When she saw the well instead she broke into a run for it. Her hand luxuriated in the feel of the rough wood beneath her hands assuring her it was real and not an illusion made up by her tired mind. She climbed up on the ledge and jumped into its familiar depths.

* * *

An expression very close to a smile crossed the demon lords face as he watched the miko leap into the old well in Inuyasha's Forest. Claims had been revoked, the protector had failed and been proven unnecessary. It was a good thing both the miko and her 'former' guardian knew nothing of the politics of their relationship. Sesshomaru lifted his head to gaze at the moon mirrored on his forehead. Like the moon their deal was fading into darkness; and in the darkness he was well at home. Silently Sesshomaru slipped into the shadows as he felt his half-brother's aura racing towards the well.

* * *

Inuyasha tore into the clearing eyes searching franticly for what was no longer there. His nose told him that Kagome had been there though. He followed her scent directly to the well and felt relief sweep him knowing she had made it to the well. Inuyasha didn't know what was up with the circle trap he had fallen into but he didn't spare it much thought. Kagome was safe in her own time and that was all he needed to know. Slowly the hanyou left for the village. Perhaps Miroku and Sango were back with more shards. Besides, he had a debt to Kagura to see too.

* * *

Sesshomaru glided through the woods to his lands. This day had accomplished much and had required very little on his part. It was as if fate agreed with his plan. As he came upon his entourage he added one more thing to his mental list. Inuyasha's necklace, the subduing beads, needed to be destroyed. The last thing connecting them was such a fragile thing. It was a shame he couldn't remove them himself. Taking a breath of the night air he plotted. It wouldn't take much to get the impulsive girl to remove them herself. If the girl could play with time so could he, Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. 


	2. Battle at Tea

Kagome manged to sneak into her house with out her mother seeing her. She scurried upstairs before anyone could take notice of her arrival and locked herself in the bathroom. Almost forty minutes later she emerged from the foggy recesses of the tiny tiled room. She felt glorious. A whole month of grime had been washed down the drain along with several worries. She did get chances to bathe in the feudal era, but it wasn't the same. She chucked her bag and dirty clothes into her room before heading downstairs to enjoy another luxury of her time; food that wasn't ramen and that she didn't have to kill, clean, or cook herself.

Taking the stairs two by two she semi jogged into the living room where he could hear the TV going. It only took a moment for her brother to glance up from some robot movie and notice her.

"Hey Kagome. Welcome back. Do you get to stick around longer this time?" She had to give her little brother points. He adjusted to her time traveling ways ridiculously well and even though he could be a brat he was sweet enough to actually miss her. When had he gotten so tall though?

"I'll be around for at least a couple days. I need to catch up here and whine down from there." Curiosity sparked in Souta's eyes when the word 'there' left her lips.

"What did you end up fighting this time? Did you get more shards?"

"What didn't we fight would be a better question." Kagome flopped down on the couch next to him. "Hey, where are Mom and Gramps?"

"They're picking up dinner. Speaking of which you should call mom's cell so she can pick you up something." Kagome couldn't agree more. Food was a priority. She scurried to the kitchen and picked up the phone only to set it back down. She couldn't remember her mother's cell number. She stood there dumbfounded. It was official; she was spending way to much time in the past. It couldn't be helped though.

"Souta?"

"What?"

"What's mom's number?"

"587-4437."

"Thanks." The phone rang while Kagome waited for her mother to pick up. On the forth ring she heard her voice say hello and homesickness nearly choked her.

"Hi Mom."

"Kagome?! I'm so glad you're home dear. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll be here for a couple days."

"Wonderful. You grandfather and I will be home soon. What about Inuyasha?" Kagome grimaced a bit a Inuyasha's name. She was still annoyed with him.

"He not visiting this time." If he does I'll sit him to America.

"I won't go overboard on the ramen then. Well, I'll pick you up some food and I'll see you shortly. I really am glad you're home love." With that her mother hung up. Kagome smiled as she hung up the phone. She loved coming home. Her family loved her and the worst thing she had to worry about was what illness Gramps had made up to excuse her from school this time. No demons, no shikon, no kikyo or Naraku. Life was good.

That night and the next day passed in the same quite manner Kagome was accustomed to. On her second morning home though, it only took Kagome thirty four minutes and twelve seconds to realize she shouldn't haven't have gotten up. She had only managed to make it through her shower, getting dressed, and then going down stairs before disaster struck. Blue eyes met gold and she knew judgment day had come and for some reason the most surprising part was that it was wearing a suit that cost more than her entire home.

He shouldn't be here. How had he made it to her world? He didn't belong here. He looked too slick and regal. Professional with a sharp edge of danger. Her house normally looked warm and lived in, with him here it looked dowdy, rundown... and quaint. Kagome didn't care for the comparison.

Pride slammed a steel rod up her back as she turned fully to confront a being that had tried to kill her and yet had risked his life twice for hers. She didn't know what he would do nor what he wanted. None the less he was here and he was a threat. She raised her head in challenge. He responded with the slightest of nods.

"Tea's ready." Suddenly Kagome's mom burst into the room carrying a tea pot and tray of cookies. Kagome's mind did a couple somersaults as she watched her mother serve the demon as if he visited regulatory. "Oh good, Kagome, you're up. Have a seat. I already made some tea for you and your guest. You really should have told me he was coming." Kagome's mom turned to the Armani poster-boy, "Not that I mind such a handsome and well mannered guest."

The younger woman in the room cringed as she watched her mother pat a lethal demon's arm like they were old friends. It was just wrong. He was not one to be casually touched. He was not one to enter quaint homes. Nor was he one to drink tea with humans. He was the killing perfection. He was death personified...with a life giving sword to throw everything off balance.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone. I need to do some errands." Kagome's mom pulled her over to the table and pushed her down in the chair across from their guest. "Be sure to clean up when your done Kagome and it was lovely meeting you." Her mom patted the demons shoulder again completely missing Kagome's panicked look. All too soon for the teenager she was alone in the house with one of her most dangerous enemies; Sesshomaru.

Neither of the individuals in the dinning room moved. The daiyoukai kept his gaze on Kagome and she was helpless to look away. He was a predator and she was prey.

"Miko" Silence ensued as the dumbstruck female attempted to gather her thoughts. Kagome automatically lifted the tea cup in she didn't remember grasping to her lips only to drop the fragile china when the tea scalded her lips. The cup would have been a lost cause if the dog demon hadn't righted the container mid air and then placed it back before the miko. It was the light clattering sound of the china that finally snapped Kagome out of her daze. Her eyes locked onto the two hands retreating back to their side of the table. When had Sesshomaru's arm come back? Definitely not the subject she wanted to start their 'conversation' on though, seeing as she was there when he lost it. Yes, it would be best to stay clear of topics involving Inuyasha.

"How did you get here?" That seemed like a safe topic. As far as Kagome knew the only one besides her that could go through the well was Inuyasha. But if Sesshomaru could travel through the well then it was possible that any demon with enough power could. Now that she thought about it Mistress Centipede had traversed the portal… or was that simply because she had her many arms wrapped around Kagome at the time?

"You are in my lands." Sesshomaru took a sip of his own tea as he stated what should have been obvious. Kagome noted he seemed to actually like the tea.

"Your lands- you mean you've been alive these last five hundred years?" Kagome winced at the lethal look she received. It said something along the lines of, 'You stupid human. As if this Sesshomaru could parish. Die for your blasphemy.' Mr. Silent and not so Holy Night was still able to get his point across without any words being spoken. You would think time would have dulled his temper/telepathic powers.

"Okay. So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Seriously, why was he here in her kitchen of all places? And why now? This was supposed to be her demon free zone. The safe secure and boring area of her life.

"I despise your cat."

"…what?" That was the last thing Kagome had expected to hear come out of Sesshomaru's mouth.

"You cat has caused a ridiculous number of problems. If it were not already too late I would kill it."

"Whoa. Hold it. No touching of the cat is allowed. Buyo couldn't have done anything to you."

"No 'touching' of your feline is necessary. I told you already, it is too late. Do not make me repeat myself again miko."

"Too late for what?"

"You were too early."

"Make up your mind. Is it too late or too early?"

"It is too late because you were already too early."

"Sesshomaru, I honestly don't have a clue what you are talking about."

"That is obvious, onna." Disdain rolled of his tongue in waves. Kagome sniffed indignantly in response.

"If you're going to drink tea in my house you can at least call me by name."

"If you wished to be referred to by your name, you must first give it." Kagome thought about it and it was true. Other than possibly hearing Inuyasha yell her name that had never been properly introduced. Why should that even matter though?

"Higurashi Kagome."

"…"

"…"

"…(blink)…"

"This is the part where you say your name Sesshomaru." The dog demon just continued to stare at her. "Okay I get it. I already know your name but sheesh. Would it have killed you to introduce yourself in return?"

"Possibly." 'Oh my god. Did Sesshomaru have a sense a humor? A skewed sense, but one none the less?' Despite this revelation Kagome was now thoroughly annoyed. He was talking in circles and that just didn't strike her as Sesshomaru. There had to be a reason and she was bound to hate it.

"So… I was early…. for what exactly and what does it have to do with you?"

"That is of no consequence." Huh?

"Then what are we talking about? Didn't you say you hated Buyo?"

"Your cat is no longer the issue. I am here to fix your mistake."

"What mistake?"

"One that has nearly irreparable consequences."

"Is this about me shattering the Shikon jewel?" The only response she received was a stony look with a possibly disbelieving eyebrow raise. Who knew what the eyebrow actually meant.

"Should I take that response as a 'no'?" There really should have been crickets chirping. "If I found a way to make my questions into statements would you actually respond? Never mind that was another question." Kagome grumbled under her breath about arrogant demons.

"Drink your tea." Sesshomaru ordered patronizingly.

"How is that my mistake?!" Kagome slammed her hands down on the table annoyed. The dog demon was driving her insane and they had only been conversing for a couple minutes.

"Drink." The tone of command in his voice brooked no argument. Glaring at her opponent Kagome grabbed her cup and downed the contents in one gulp burning her tongue.

"Happy now oh obsessive one?"

"Hnn." Only Sesshomaru could make one syllable sound so self-satisfied.

"Now could you actually tell me something informative?" she demanded.

"Can you actually ask an educated question?" If Kagome didn't know better she would swear he was baiting her on purpose.

"I hate you." The words popped out of Kagome's mouth before she even realized they were there. She slapped a hand to said mouth but it was already too late. She had forgotten who she was talking to. With horror the young girl watch a smile spread across the face of the deadliest of killers. The same bone chilling smile she had seen on his lips right before he shoved his claws through Inuyasha's stomach. She was going to die.

"It's good that you know when to admit defeat." She wasn't going to die? That was great..hey wait a sec-

"Defeat? Who said anything about being defeated?" 'What was he babbling about? Maybe he was sick. That would explain why he was actually visiting her and making no sense. He was ill. Or maybe senile after all this time. Who knew what being alive for that long would do to your brain.'

"Miko, you would do well to guard your thoughts." Panicked blue eyes shot up to meet a pair of cold golden ones. Was he a mind reader after all? '_Inuyasha's is superior to you.'_ Kagome waited to feel a clawed hand surround her throat, but the dog demon remained perfectly still. Not a mind reader then. There was no way his pride would have withstood that comment. The two sat in silence for a while as Kagome tried to figure out what to say next and Sesshomaru continued to regard her with the same stony expression.

Kagome new she was walking on a tight rope. She had been lucky he had somehow thought her outburst earlier was actually some signal for giving up. Heck, she was lucky he hadn't reacted to her tone for most of the conversation. Neither of their tempers were what she would call mild but where she would just yell he would probably maim and or kill. She had to remain calm. Rational. In control.

"Let's try this again. Why are you here Sesshomaru?

"To correct an error." Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. Okay, they would play this his way because he obviously wasn't going to play be her rules.

"What error are you here to correct?"

"The one you made." Kagome moaned and she wanted to swear she saw Sesshomaru's lips twitch. He was pushing her on purpose. How was she supposed to keep her cool when he was going out of his way to aggravate her? Groping for patience Kagome inquired as calmly as she could, "What _error_ did I make?"

"This Sesshomaru does not like to repeat himself miko."

"Repeat what?" The muscle by Kagome's right eye began to spasm.

"…"

"…"

"…(blink)…"

"Ahhh! If I thought I could kill you I would! You know that don't you."

"That is hardly a problem miko as we both know you cannot."

"I really hate you."

"That you can still admit defeat after flailing about so pathetically does you some honor."

"I am not admitting defeat just tell me what the heck you want!" Kagome glared down at Sesshomaru and realized that she had actually stood up in her rage and was actually make fists at the demon across the table. Was she the insane one? What had happened to her plan to remain cool, calm, and collected?

"Drink your tea," he ordered. Kagome slumped and collapsed back into her chair. This made no sense. He was not supposed to be here. They were not supposed to be drinking tea. He was supposed to be straight forward and possible try to kill her when she snapped at him, not lead her around in circles while trying to shove hot liquids down her throat. Suddenly weary she laid her head down on the table. Sesshomaru was simply being to weird for her to comprehend.

"Why are you doing this to me? I mean sure I shot at you a couple times and I hang out with your half-brother, but is that any reason to wait around for five hundred years just so you can drop in and have tea while slowly driving me insane? You must have better things to do with your time. Anything at all?" The last part came out pleadingly.

"The tea miko." She lifted her head up with a sigh and saw her cup was full again. When had he refilled-

"Drink."

"I'm drinking the bloody tea." Kagome took a sip to make her point. Narrowing her eyes she added pointedly, "Why don't you drink yours?" Kagome actually took the time to sniff the tea on her next sip and recognized the scent of her mother's favorite tea. It cost more than Kagome was comfortable thinking about. She grimaced realizing she hadn't been able to taste the first cup and now her taste buds were burnt so she couldn't really enjoy the second. Somehow it figured that the on time her mother let her drink the special blend she wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

"The cup is empty and I have no need for further refreshment." Kagome sighed. She couldn't win. She wished Inuyasha would show up and disrupt whatever was happening in her kitchen. He always did have the worst timing. Always late and usually because of Kikyo. Stupid Clay Pot. Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid Sessho-

"Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Hnn."

"What would your past self think of you sitting here drinking tea with me?" There was a long pause before something evil flickered in his eyes.

"He would think of string." Kagome considered the demon before her for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'd ask why but the answer just can't be good." Kagome finished off her second cup of tea and steeled herself for battle. "Alright. I finished the tea. Now talk."

"You presume much in ordering me, miko."

"You want something or you would have killed me by now. I can afford to presume."

"So you are capable of reasoning."

"I know we are merely talking in circles." Looking at Sesshomaru she suddenly got the feeling she was being laughed at. She didn't know why she got that impression, but she did. He was amused at her expense. Somehow… in someway he was winning something. She needed a cookie. She pulled the tray her mother had left across the table and placed it in front of her. Her eyes quickly picked out the one with the most chocolate chips. Taking a bite Kagome relished the slight sense of normalcy her mother's baking had bestowed. Waving her half eating cookie about she addressed the source of her annoyance, "You are mocking me."

"Perhaps."

"Why?"

"You drank the tea." Kagome's eyes opened in alarm and she almost choked on her cookie.

"Did you drug the tea?," She asked panicking.

"Foolish onna. That would defeat the purpose."

"What purpose? Answer a question for once. What good does me drinking tea do you?"

"None." Kagome's head 'thunked' against the tabletop at his one word response. What she wouldn't give to just slug Sesshomaru in the arm. Both arms actually now that he had them.

"A knife. My kingdom for a knife. A really _sharp_ knife." The tired miko muttered. Kagome felt a sudden kinship with Inuyasha regarding his feelings about Sesshomaru.

"Suicide is futile. I would merely bring you back should I desire to do so."

"That was not where I was going with that line." Kagome raised her head from the table in time to see Mr. Brick Face lifted an elegant eyebrow at that comment. Annoyed Kagome realized that in his mind that all she could do with a knife is harm herself. Unfortunately he probably wasn't far off the mark. The only weapon she had developed any skill with so far was her bow and the gods knew she wasn't exactly proficient with that. Her mind flashed back to Inuyasha's words from the day before.

Sesshomaru leaned back as he saw the miko's mind go wandering. He had forgotten how easy the woman was to rile. At this time she had no clue how to battle with him; in words or physically. It almost felt like cheating. 'Almost' being the key word in that sentence. A small portion of him found this part of the game too easy. The other far larger part was enjoying the compete and utter annihilation of his opponent… especially when the opponent wasn't even aware that the battle was taking place. Few things in life were so sweet. The only thing that could compare would be when the loser realized what happened and that they had merrily walked forth to their doom.

"Miko."

"Kagome." The girl growled out in response.

"Onna." He pushed the mental button again.

"Ka-go-me."

"Wench." Press and hold.

"Miko's fine." Sesshomaru paused. She was not supposed to cave on this argument. It was instrumental. It was pivotal to his plans. He really did hate that cat. Frowning slightly he decided to apply an American solution he had heard of recently.

"I have a request… 'onna'." Thus Sesshomaru kicked the broken argument and knocked the parts back into place. If it worked on a washing machine why not an argument.

"KAGOME! Get it right or I'm finding a dog whistle." Ah those Americans; barbarians with questionable habits and morals, but interesting methods.

"It would behoove you, Mi...ko, to not threaten this Sesshomaru. It could end your life were you to do so once you jump back down the well." Kagome swallowed hard but refused to back down just yet.

"But it won't end my life here?"

"It might."

"But you just said-"

"That I have a request and I could revive you should I so desire. I said nothing about not harming you to get my way."

"You really haven't changed much in five hundred years."

"Hnn." Kagome winced. They were back to the one syllable answers.

"So, are you going to tell me what you want or are we going to go around in circles again?" Attacking the situation seemed to be the best policy. Kagome figured the sooner he got around to whatever he wanted… if he ever got around to what he wanted, the sooner he'd be out of her kitchen.

"I want you to help me procure a certain item."

"When you say the word 'procure' I'm hearing the word 'steal'."

"I trust my hearing far more than yours." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome bit her tongue to keep from sticking it out. She wasn't sure why but Sesshomaru was making her want to act like a child. Of course he wasn't acting exactly normal either. In the past he wouldn't have put up with her being flippant or threatening him. Maybe he had mellowed.

"Miko, don't force me to find a way to keep your attention." Then again maybe not. When he said the word 'force' a pleasant image did not come to her mind. Then again he was the one who had been beating around a bush for almost an hour. And talk about being purposely obtuse- Kagome stopped that train of thought as Sesshomaru's face appeared an inch in front of hers complete with blood red eyes.

"I see I now have your attention."

"Yup." Sure do. Still the same Sesshomaru.

"Good." Sesshomaru returned to his former position. "This item I desire actually belongs to me. While I was patrolling a certain individual came upon in and decided that it must be a valuable artifact-"

"Umm… what happened to this individual?" Kagome interrupted. For the second time that morning Sesshomaru's bone chilling smile crept across his face.

"Suffice to say the item is cursed and he met his end." Some how his dark smile became even creepier. Kagome pushed the plate of cookies away as her stomach turned.

"Unfortunately he was able to place item in question in a museum before he died."

"Of course."

"After much debate and several tests the museum decided that while the artifact was old it was of little or no value. It was given to a collector that had donated several valuable items in previous years."

"Can I tell you how weird it is having you talk about modern subjects like museums and testing?"

"You always were lacking in manners."

Kagome settled for glaring at rather than looking for a hammer. She hadn't won their verbal battle once today and she doubted that she'd start now. Tired she asked, "So, what's the problem? Why don't you buy it from the collector?"

"The curse requires that it has to be given in order for the recipient to not suffer for trying to possess it."

"Are you saying that you need me to convince some rich guy to give you the artifact?"

"No."

"What do you need me for?"

"I want you to give me the item."

"No way. I am not stealing it so I can be cursed just so you can have it! What the heck is it anyway so I can stop call it 'it'?"

"It's a leather wrapped metal pole." Kagome blinked. She couldn't see why anyone would want that. Especially an old cursed one. It was bound to smell and have problems. Still, whatever made Sesshomaru happy and got him out of her life the fastest.

"Is there a way for me to give you this item without being cursed?"

"Yes." He was always bursting with information and the need to share it….NOT.

"And that would be…"

"You already possess it."

"I do not."

"Miko."

"You were supposed to say 'do to' not 'miko'." Kagome hid a grin as she actually saw Sesshomaru struggle a bit to maintain his cool. It wasn't more than a slight facial twitch, but in Kagome's book that counted. Maybe there was some justice in the world. Then again he could have been holding back a sneeze.

"Your grandfather was the individual the museum gave the artifact to."

"Oh." Suddenly life made sense. It explained why Sesshomaru was here. It explained why he was talking in circles as well. This was truly something he could not do on his own or by his usual methods. He needed her help. That had to grate like course sandpaper in his underwear. It was a shame she couldn't milk this. All he needed to do was threaten her family and she'd hand it over. Why he hadn't just done that already baffled her slightly. It would have been faster than this tea party of theirs. "Well let's go get it. Knowing Gramps your pole is probably in the shed."

With that Kagome stood and practically pranced out of the kitchen. In a few minutes that arrogant ass of a daiyoukai would be gone and she would march back up the stairs take a bath and a go back to sleep because there was no way on earth that she was going to school now.

Sesshomaru stood slowly stretching his muscles. He had been sitting there for far longer than the miko. With a gleam in his eye that would have done Lucifer proud he nicked a cookie from the plate the miko had pushed before him. Victory really did taste sweet. Brushing the crumbs from his fingers he followed the path Kagome had taken. It was time for the hunter to take down the prey.

Kagome threw her body weight into the shed door trying to force it open. The shed had settled in the last couple years and that meant the door had warped slightly making it hard to open and shut. With one last heave she managed to get the jammed door to slide open far enough for her to walk through. Blindly her fingers felt around for the dangling light cord.

"I always forget how dark it is in here."

"Hnn."

"Ahh! Don't do that!" Kagome put a hand to her still rapidly beating heart. She'd always thought Sesshomaru might be the death of her, but not through sheer fright alone. Kagome's scattered thoughts collected as the shed was suddenly filled with daylight from the now fully open door. 'Sure, it opens for the demon.' Kagome grabbed the light cord and pulled dispelling the majority of the remaining shadows.

"Well lets start looking." Kagome attacked the first box in sight. It ended up being filled with mummified body parts and old sutras. "How big is this pole exactly?" After that box of grossness Kagome wasn't in hurry to open another box it the stupid pole thingy was too big to even be in them. Kami knew Sesshomaru would let her go through ever box before even being inclined to mention the size of the object… if he was ever inclined.

"It is about the length of my forearm." Kagome's eye's locked on his left arm. She had pushed his regenerated arm from her mind until just then. A small part of her was relieved. She had always felt guilty about its loss. Inuyasha had gotten the sword and Sesshomaru had lost his arm. Of course he had tried to kill her so he kind of deserved it. Still, even when he could have taken more than Inuyasha's arm in return he never had. It was a wrong to him and the debt had yet to be collected on. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Do you charge interest?" Sesshomaru blinked at the miko's words. Where on earth had her brain been wandering?

"It depends on the debt and the debtor."

"He's doomed." Sesshomaru declined to respond. If this conversation continued he might actually start understanding where this thought pattern of her had emerged from and experience had told him that this was never a good thing. He simply stood to the side and watched her scurry about. It took several minutes for Kagome to notice his lack of activity.

"You know we could find the pole faster if you looked for it too."

"I have no desire to end up cursed by brushing against it unknowingly."

"I don't see a problem," she mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Okay then. Not a problem. I'll look for it!" Sesshomaru gave a sniff in reply. They both knew he had heard her perfectly.

Kagome continued to grumble as she continued digging through the various objects her grandfather had collected over the years; masks, religious relics, unidentifiable items (aka junk), an antique hair curling set, a couple swords, and countless scrolls. Doing a quick metal tally Kagome concluded that her grandfather should not be allowed to go to any more garage sales or auctions.

After a while Kagome was tempted to give up except there was a certain demon that was still watching her like a hawk. It had to be past noon by now and her stomach was rumbling but the idea of sitting across the table from Sesshomaru yet again took the edge off. At some point her mother showed back up with lemonade which Sesshomaru declined and Kagome downed like a girl lost in desert. With the amount of dust floating around from her search that description wasn't far off. Now she was on the final box that was actually within her reach without a step stool. She really hoped the damn pole was in there because her nerves were shot to hell. Kneeling down she opened the cardboard flaps and met a dead mouse and nothing else. Dejected she stood up and let out a curse as her head slammed into the shelf above her. She instinctively ducked back down and moved out from under the shelf only to have something else slam down on her head. Dazed she wavered unsteadily trying to remain on her feet. Tear sprung to her eyes as the pain registered. Her watery eyes scanned the floor for whatever object had tried to do her in. There next to her foot was a metal pole wrapped in leather.

"It really is cursed." Kagome glared at the object as if she could somehow convey her displeasure to the pole. It was an ugly insignificant looking thing. Why would anyone want it? That thought made her glared at the demon that had caused all this. 'Jerk. He could have caught that or pushed me out of the way. Instead he watched it drop like some skit from the three stooges.' Thinking every foul thing she could come up with Kagome picked up the pole and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"This it?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Take it then." Kagome held it out for him.

"Do you give it without reservations?"

"Yep. Take it. Keep it. Burn it for all I care."

"I accept." His clawed hand swept forward and wrapped around the pole. Kagome waited for something to happen and was somewhat shocked when it didn't burst into light or magically transform into something other than a piece of trash.

"Miko… you can let go."

"Huh?" Kagome liked down only to see her hand was gripping the pole like her life depended on it. Slowly she convinced her hand to release pole. When the last finger left the pole Kagome almost fell on her butt as whatever force had been pulling her forward suddenly stopped. Shocked her face shot up to met Sesshomaru's ice gold eyes. He inclined his head, turned and started to walk away pole in hand. Kagome stood there for a moment before she ran after him.

"So that's it?"

"To what do you inquire?"

"You're leaving."

"I was able to obtain what I came for."

"Yeah, but…hmm. I don't even know what I'm trying to say." Kagome grinned awkwardly scratching her head.

"Of that I have no doubt."

"There's no need to be rude. I helped you out right?" She knew she was babbling but something wasn't right. "You could at least tell me what that is?" Kagome pointed to the pole.

"This?" He lifted the pole before her eyes. She nodded. "Human eyes must be terrible things. This is a pole wrapped in leather. I will not describe it to you again-"

"I know. You dislike repeating yourself." Kagome threw her hands up in disgust. They were already at the stairs to the shrine. "Good bye Sesshomaru. Please forget where I live."

"And you thought to correct my manners." Sesshomaru regarded the annoyed miko for a moment before continuing down the steps. He'd give her five seconds. Five, four, three, two, one-

"At least I said good bye. You just walked away." Some things never do change.

"Be grateful for small blessings."

"Do you purposely go out of your way to be annoying or does it come naturally.

"Naturally." Kagome gapped at this second hint that the stoic demon might have a sense of humor. A stunted and twisted one. Although speaking of twisted, why the hell wasn't she letting him leave?

"Bye!" Kagome gave a short wave to his retreating form and started back to the house. Attempting to continue that conversation would have ended badly somehow. She gently rubbed her head where a rather large bump was forming. "I hope he trips or something." Kagome was too far away to hear a certain daiyoukai huff at her wish.


End file.
